Coming home
by crowenlove1
Summary: What if you wake up one day and realize you got it all wrong?Do you just silence the peeking voice in your head?Or do you jump in and change your entire life? Assuming you do go for the change what will happen? Everything is suddenly happening too fast and all of the sudden your life is spiraling out of control and what ever you plan goes completely and beautifuly wrong,that's love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

December first 2017

Cristina Yang does not change her mind. She is a confidant and a brilliant woman and surgeon... Ok, she might be a little too stubborn sometimes but that does not change the fact that she is right... Which is why walking out of Chris's patient room felt so unbelievably strange and unfamiliar.

Chris was Cristina's patient for the past 6 months and they bonded incredibly well. He always smiled when she walked in the room and she thought he was incredibly cute and an amazing listener. The fact that he was only 11 months old and the fact that he could only say ba and da probably helped.

As she started to make her way back to her office with Dr. Shane Ross who was also on this case she suddenly dropped her cliff bored and she couldn't move.

"Dr. Yang? Ross asked surprised but the answer did not come. Cristina just kept starring into the air as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Cristina!"

She suddenly snapped out of it but was still looking shocked, as if a great discovery has just fell on her. "I changed my mind." She said slowly.

"About?" he returned equally slowly.

"I have to find Owen!" And as she said it suddenly became the most urgent thing in the world and it could not stand a wait. She started walking rapidly towered her office.

"Owen?" he said confusedly, trying to catch up. "Cristina where are you going? We have a bored meeting in half an hour."

"Oh... Shane I need you to hold down the fort for a few days. There is something I gotta do and it can't be delayed."

"A few days? Cristina where are you going? When will you be back?"

"I don't know Shane! I'll text you"

And just like that she disappear behind the hall corner and was out of his site.

* * *

"Pick up pick up" She walked back and fort nervously "Please pick up"

"Hello?" A sleepy voice was heard on the other side.

"Meredith!"

"Cristina? It's 1 am in Seattle."

"I know I'm sorry I really really needed to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"I'm at the airport and I'm about to take a plane to Seattle."

"What here? You're coming here from Zurich in the middle of the night?"

"It's 4 PM here"

"Cristina, although I'm really flattered you need a drink with me right away what's the rush? I have surgeries tomorrow"

"Mer I love you and I really miss you but actually I'm coming to see Owen."

"Owen? Have you spoken to him?"

"No... I have'nt talked to him in like 3 years and I thought it would be weird just calling him."

"And just showing up and his door step after 4 is not?"

"No! I have to go the plane is boarding"

"Cristina wait don't get on the plane!"

"Why? Mer please don't try to talk me out of it, I just need to t..."

"Cristina!" She cut her off

"Oh... Is he married ? of course he is I lost my chance. God I'm such an idiot he told me this would happen and I didn't listen. I'm just so stupid."

"Cristina don't get on the plane because Owen in not in Seattle"

"What? Where is he than?"

"Iraq..."

* * *

"Dr. Hunt?"

Owen was just closing up a patient in the field hospital where he was working for the past 3 years. 6 months after Cristina left him to live her dreams in Switzerland he just could not stand being in Seattle any longer. He just needed to do something good, He needed to feel alive again, then months turned to years and here he was 3 years later still there with no home to get back to.

"Yes nurse?"

"You have a phone call"

"I'm in the middle of surgery"

"She says it's urgent"

"She?"

"Dr. Cristina Yang"

His heart dropped a little by the sound of her name

"C-Cristina is calling me?"

The nurse nodded

"Jack can you close up for me?" He asked the surgeon on the other side of the table.

"Yes Sir"

Hearing his response Owen quickly got up taking the phone and stepping out of the OR.

"Hello?" He asked carefully.

"Owen" She said simply. It's being 3 years since he last heard her voice and the sound of it was so bitter sweet. "Cristina" He returned.

"Owen I have to talk to you"

"Ok..." He said waiting for her to go on.

"Not here. I need to see you."

He paused for a second thinking how to say it " Cristina I'm... In Iraq"

"I know I heard" She said concernedly "Owen are you ok?"

That's a hard question. Is he ok? physically yes. Does he wake up every other night from nightmares looking for her arms to hold him like she used to? That's also a yes.

He decided to just go with simply "I'm fine"

She paused for a second "When can I see you?"

"Umm... There's a cargo plane leaving to teddy's hospital in Germany at 6 pm tonight. I could probably get on it if you can get there."

"Yes that would be great!"

"Ok... So I'll see you there" He said still very confused about what is happening.

"I'll see you soon" She said and hung up.

* * *

She got of the plane she took to Germany and quickly found a cab to take her to the hospital. She took a glance in her watch. 9 pm, good. Owen should be getting there soon.

She got there and waited for 30 minutes but Owen was still no show so she decided she probably has time to go inside and say hi to Teddy, which was very surprised to see her.

"Cristina ? What the hell are you doing here? " She said while giving her a hug.

"I'm here to see Owen."

"Owen? Oh he's getting on the cargo?"

"Yeah...shouldn't he has gotten here by now? He said the plane was leaving at 6 pm and it's almost 10 now."

"Yeah Cristina... 6 pm Iraq time. there is at least 2 more hours till they land."

Of course the time zone! One more thing she has to feel stupid about forgetting tonight.

"Oh... I'll wait than"

"Wanna scrub in on my surgery while you wait? We can have the chance to catch up."

She took a deep breath "Sure"

* * *

An hour and 50 minutes later she went outside, waiting for Owen. Suddenly she started feeling horrified. She really does have the talent of screwing every person she love out of her life, telling herself she doesn't need people, that her career is all that matters, hoping it would fill the void in her heart but it never did. As much as she denied it that voied was always there and now more than ever it desperately needed to be filled but it's probably too late. He probably hates her for taking everything from him, for leaving him and for always being too stubborn to relize she was freaking wrong.

Suddenly a warm hand toched her shoulder turning her around "Cristina?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

December Second 2017

It was just a few minutes after midnight that he got there. They both stared at each other before doing the only thing they both found sense in - Embrace each other in the other's arms.

"Hey there" He whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair back.

"Hey" She said softly, pulling back her head from his chest just enough to look at him.

He wanted to ask so badly why she called him here in the middle of the night but he didn't want to scare her off and also he was really enjoying being in her arms again after so long and after so many nights craving for this very moment, so instead he just said " Let's go inside ok? It's freezing out here."

Even though she was perfectly warm in his arms she nodded and they went inside and settle down in an on call room. She got in the bed, laying with her back against the wall and he followed, facing her with a few inches apart. This reminded her of when Owen was in therapy and they couldn't have sex so they would just lay in a bed and look at each other.

She didn't spoke for a while so he had to. "Cristina...What Is it?" He asked simply.

She took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. "Owen I-I changed my mind."

"About?" He asked slowly and carefully.

"About having a baby." She said quickly. "I had a patient. The most amazing patient I ever had and it made me change my mind. You were right Owen. You always told me this would happen and I didn't believed it so I really really hope I'm not too late and you already hate me for leaving you and for putting us both throw hell, wasting all this time that we could have been together because Owen " She paused and placed her hand on his cheek. "I don't just want to have any baby. I want to have a baby with you."

Her face lit up and she couldn't help but smile after finally saying it out loud. "Owen you're the love of my life and there is not another thing I'd like to do more than to start a family with you... I was so stupid for taking this long to realize it."

The look on his face was unreadable . There was a time when she could tell everything he was thinking just by looking at him. God she really hopes she didn't missed out on her chance of happiness with this amazing man who used to love her more than anything. They pulled each other out of the darkness. They saved each other. There is no other person in the world that she could share this kind of connection with, not even Meredith. He was her person.

He just looked at her too shocked to say anything.

"Owen am I too late?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

December Second 2017

"Am I too late?"

Hearing her say those things was unbelievable and he never though he was gonna hear it coming out of Cristina Yang's mouth. Sure he hoped for a while , like when she told him she was pregnant in a time that feels like a million years ago and she came home that night to their firehouse he did not think this is how things are going to go down like. When she asked him to tell her how much he loves her he was sure she has changed her mind because if he loves her enough they could do anything right? If he loves her enough and after all they've been through and how it changed her it would be enough to change her mind because she loves him and she saved him and she'd do it again. But she didn't saved him or them and that hope was long gone. She hasn't even bothered picking up the phone to check if he's alive for the past few years, but he made her a promise and promises can not be broken so he never loved another woman and just accepted that he'll spend the rest of his life alone so he might as well just do something good with it. So he joined the army and buried himself with work not feeling anything and that was it but now he is with her in an on call room in Germany and she's telling him she did changed her mind and wants to start a family with him.

"I don't know what to say"

The way she was looking at him , eyes full of tears was ripping his heart in half.

"Just say yes...Or No. Just say if you want to have a baby with me Owen. We'll figure out the rest later." Her eyes was so hopefull but he was just frozen.

"Cristina I...I Didn't keep my promise."

"What promise?" She seemed confused.

"The one you made me make on our last night together, remember? Right before you left to Zurich and you came to my trailer."

 _Flashback:_

 _It was late at night when she entered his trailer after drinking with Meredith. A few nights earlier he begged her not to leave him until she actually does and she agreed._

 _"Hey" She said cheerfully. She was drunk_

 _"Hey" He returned with not as much joy but a little simile. He was happy for her, he really was. She is going to live her dreams and have everything she ever wanted but the only problem was she was gonna do it without him and as the days came closer and closer to her departure he felt more and more like he couldn't breath._

 _She looked at him for a second and then climbed to him in the bad and placed her head on his chest. "I'm leaving tomorrow"_

 _"I know" He said, stroking her hair._

 _"Are you gonna be ok?" She asked worriedly_

 _He took a deep breath,not knowing what to say. She looked up to him and her eyes was tearing._

 _"I don't know" He returned with eyes that matched hers._

 _She buried her head in his chest and held him tight, now starting to really cry. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and couldn't help but shedding a few tears himself. This goodbye was the most painful one of all. He knew this time it was for good._

 _"I don't want you to go." He said, barring his head in her hair and crying._

 _"You're going to be ok Owen. You are one of the strongest people I ever knew."_

 _"Yeah because of you. You save me Cristina...Every Single day. You light me up."_

 _"No Owen, It's all can do it, I believe in you. I want you to remember that."_

 _He just looked at her, broken_

 _"Owen I want you to promise me something...I Want you to promise me you'll move on and get thorough this. Live your dreams. Find a new person and start a family."_

 _"Cristina I can't do it without y-"_

 _"Promise me!" She cut him of._

 _"Fine"he said. " I'll try"_

"But I couldn't do it Cristina. When you left I couldn't move on and I couldn't find my person so I just came back to Iraq and buried myself at work, not letting anyone in, not making any connections for the past 3 years and I..." He sat up with his back to her." Cristina I don't feel anything.I don't feel anything and now you come here and you're basically telling me you wanna give me everything I ever wanted and saying the words I've imagined you saying so many times that this almost feels like a dream and... I don't feel happy about it, Cristina I don't feel anything ."He stoped to see if she'd say anything but she was silence so he continued." I'm so so sorry but I can't be a husband or a partner or whatever for you right now Cristina, let alone be anyone's fatter when I can't even... When I'm so..."

"Broken?" She asked

He nodded.

"Owen..." she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Cristina" He got up to leave but she grabbed his hand and made him face her.

"Owen we can fix this. We've done it before and we can do it again . And I know it seems impossible right now but you can get out of this dark hole Owen . I believe you can do it and you won't be doing it alone. Ok? I'm gonna be right here with you every step of the way. We have all the time in the world okay? Just please don't go...let's Figure this out together." Her eyes were pleading him.

He tried to resist with every thing he has because he wasn't good for her,for anyone but he couldn't. She is irresistible.

"Okay" He nodded and then packed her lips softly . He pulled away and they looked at each other for a second before reattaching thire lips and before they realized they were in bed, trying to get as close as possible to each other, their bodies entwined, craving for the other's touch after so long.

After about a very amazing hour she was laying with her head on his chest, drawing imagery circles on his chest.

" I missed you so much" she whispered.

He just smiled and held her tight

"I have to go back to the hospital tomorrow I have a surgery but you can come with me if you want and I'll show you around."

"I can't Cristina I have to go back too "

"To the army? You're going back?"

"Of course I am . I can't just disappear over night. I have a commitment, people are couting on me."

"Right right...I Know. When can I see you again?"

"I have a leave on Christmas "

"But that's in 3 weeks "

He smiled a bit. The fact that not seeing him for 3 weeks seems terrible was flattering

"I'm sorry that's the closest I can do."

"Okay. Okay 3 weeks is not so bad we can do 3 weeks . And then we'll talk, like really talk, and figure out everything"

He smiled at her " I'm exited for Christmas . It's gonna be like a new start for us."

"It will" she smiled back " I love you Owen hunt "

"I love you too Cristina Yang"


End file.
